dariafandomcom-20200223-history
Beavis and Butt-head
")]] This article is about the '''characters' known as Beavis and Butt-head, and their connections to Daria fandom. For information on the MTV series, see Beavis and Butt-head,; for information on the Marvel Comics spin-off, see Beavis and Butt-head (comics)., and for their video game with Daria in, see Virtual Stupidity.'' The characters Beavis and Butt-head (B&B) originate from the animated MTV show that bears their name. They live in the town of Highland. Personalities Beavis is the more excitable and easily-manipulated of the two, while Butt-Head is the (slightly) more collected 'leader' of the duo. The two are very, very, very dumb - in the Daria-less episode "Trouble Urinating" they forgot how to pee - and are driven by hormones, junk food, and music that "rocks". They find many things "cool", including insults and physical abuse directed at each other. Their extremely distinctive laughter has driven teachers to despair. One of their main interest is loud rock and metal music (they can sometimes be seen air-guitaring & chanting the riffs of favoured songs or headbanging to something), and they pour over and comment on any music videos they find - especially ones that "suck". The duo can drive people (like Principal McVicker) to genuine breakdowns and cause mass destruction and chaos, but they're not intentionally cruel and malicious: they're genuinely too stupid to know any better. When Beavis becomes too hyper - sugar, caffiene, or drugs - he transforms into the beserker state of "the Great Cornholio". Daria Morgendorffer has twice encountered him in this state, and is the only person to have successfully handled him. (The Great Bungholio) While unrelated, they spend almost all their time together (and appear to live in the same house), with Butt-head saying in "Scientific Stuff" that it's "possible" they have the same dad. The film would have them meet their fathers, former Mötley Crue roadies who look exactly like older versions of their sons, but all four were too dumb to notice. Beavis & Butt-head and Daria They went to Highland High with Daria Morgendorffer, who was one of the few people who could actually stand to be around them at times. They had their first significant encounter in "Scientific Stuff", where they were forced to work together on a science project. She sometimes found their idiocy amusing and would sometimes use it for her own gain ("Scientific Stuff", "Walkathon"), while at other times just being happy to snark at them (Spare Me), and at other times they simply ticked her off ("Babes 'R' Us", "Discoverin' Stuff Sucks"). She sometimes had to explain to them basic facts, such as that seeds had to be planted in the ground ("Sprout") and that graduation existed ("U. S. History"); sometimes she offered straight advice to the duo without any sarcasm ("Putting the X in Xmas"), something she rarely bothered to do with anyone stupid at Lawndale, or tried to reason with them even though she had to know this wouldn't work ("Dental Hygiene Dilemma", "Career Day"). One time she even ranted in their presence about being forced to be a fashion reporter for the school newspaper, as if they were the only ones she could express her irritation too ("Sporting Goods"). Whatever her reaction to them, she still went out of her way to encounter and talk to them, even though this encounters were often irritating or bemusing. Beavis & Butt-Head usually referred to her as "Diarrhea", though Butt-Head would usually call her by her real name to her face. He seemed to vaguely respect her, taking her advice on some things. Daria, for her part, seemed to be more annoyed by Beavis than Butt-head. In [[Beavis and Butt-head (comics)|the Beavis and Butt-head comics]] by Marvel Comics, the lads were sometimes ruder and openly mentioned in Daria's presence that they didn't think much of her looks (usually as a statement of fact rather than a malicious comment). Despite going out of her way to talk to them and an early instance where she tried to stop them taking a beating ("Citizen Butt-head"), she didn't think much of them. She was amused by the idea of them getting expelled and sent to Hope High where they'd get beaten up ("No Laughing"), she tried to ensure they were left behind on a field trip ("Witless"), and as noted above she took advantage of them. When they were thought to be dead in "Beavis and Butt-head are Dead", Daria was hardly bothered at all. Why she kept talking to them when she didn't like them was never stated: fans have theorised that Daria, being friendless, was seeking out the company of Highland High's other big outcasts out of desperation. We are told by a higher power in "It's a Miserable Life" that exposure to Butt-head ruined her interest in men. However, in the book The Butt-Files, it is hinted that Butt-Head secretly had a crush on Daria. Once Daria moved to Lawndale for her own show, B&B were never referred to by her (beyond a quip by Daria that Highland had "uranium in the drinking water"). However, Beavis's voice can be heard at the start of the unbroadcast pilot episode, and the pair were mentioned during Daria and Jane's hosting of the Top 10 Animated Videos on MTV. In an off-canon canon interview on the CBS Early Show (January 2002), Jane Clayton asked Daria if she kept in touch with them: "I'd like to, but first, they have to figure out that when the telephone makes that funny sound, you're supposed to pick it up and say hello." As for Beavis and Butt-head, in a music video segment of the 2011 episode "Drones", Beavis said "I remember Daria killed herself" and was surprised when Butt-head told her she'd just moved away (he'd also thought Stewart had died despite seeing him yesterday). In addition to appearing in Beavis and Butt-Head media, there are a number of times where she doesn't appear but is referenced by the two dunderheads. Trivia Letters and fanart to [[Beavis and Butt-head (comics)|the Beavis and Butt-head comic]] show a number of fans thought Daria was interested in/should get together with Beavis or Butt-head. Daria herself was sickened by the concept. External Links Daria in Beavis and Butt-head * “Daria on Beavis and Butt-head” (Outpost Daria--via Wayback Machine) * “Beavis and Butt-head and Daria” by CF (Outpost Daria--via Wayback Machine) * "Cool Crap Auction" on MTV, where Daria has to flog B&B products: "Someone had to draw 44,000 of these frames just to make them exist. (beat) Really. You shouldn't have." Category:Characters